NAP TIME
by LolaWorld
Summary: Sam & Dean have an adopted teen sister named Hannah. After their father John dies, Dean and Sam find themselves having to take care of their baby sister in a way they never imagined. Involves non-sexual spanking and lots of Sex even some WINCEST perhaps. I DO NOT OWN SN


**Warning: Rated XXX for Adults only!**

**Involves **_**consensual**_** yet TABOO sex with a teenager and non-sexual spanking.**

**You have been warned, ****not for the pure-minded****…..enjoy!**

**Back Story: **

**Hanna was an adorable 9 year old when her parents were murdered by a vengeance spirit. She was ****adopted**** into the Winchester family as John was her Godfather since birth. At the age of 15 while driving with her adoptive father, John, they were hit by a drunk driver. Hanna had previously talked her father into allowing her to not have to wear a seat belt. She flew through the window which resulted in moderate damage to her temporal/frontal lobe of the brain. John never forgave himself. The damage to her brain caused her to became Hypersexual. It got to the point that her sexual urges were so intense she couldn't concentrate on anything. She couldn't fall asleep easily and she would become very moody. The urges and mood swings were unpredictable even to Hanna as well as too arduous to her and her family. John tried everything imaginable and exhausted all possibilities. He even bought Hanna toys for her to masturbate with; but, it never completely satisfied her. This went on for six months; John could no longer take Hanna's suffering. He gave in to her constant request for sex. **

**She was a beautiful girl; straight auburn brown hair, blue-green eyes, a petite girl but with an hour glass figure. John and the boys had to keep a constant watch on her as she could easily get any man she desired to have please her. John didn't want her sleeping around and did the only thing he felt he could do to keep his baby girl safe. He made love to her. She never had a problem with it; she told him she preferred him. Dean and Sam knew about it and didn't approve. They knew Hanna wasn't being forced into anything so they would overlook it. They also saw the big difference for the better after their father had made love to her. She was calm, focused and sweet natured for at least three days afterwards.**

**Hanna was now 16 and it had been two months since their father John had died. Dean and Sam were doing their best to take care of their little sister; while, at the same time they continued to take on supernatural cases. **

**Nap Time**

"Hanna! Stop sitting there and pack your things!" Sam said firmly with a slight rise to the volume of his voice.

Dean was in the shower while Sam was struggling with their little sister to cooperate. She didn't sleep well as usuall so she was a bit more cranky.

"Nooo, I'm too tired. You do it!"

"I'm not your maid! Now get up and pack up your things!"

"No!"

"That's it!"

Sam grabbed a nearby hairbrush and sat next to his whiney, disobedient baby sister. He guided her over his lap, flipped up her short lavender ruffled night gown, pulled down the lavender, fitted, matching boy shorts and began to spank her with his hand for a good minute before switching to the brush. She reached her hand back to block him. He simply held her hand in place on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry Sam! I'm sorry! I'll pack! Please stop!" She cried.

He continued to spank her for another 30 seconds before he stopped and pulled her shorts back up gently. He held her in his arms as she cried close to hysteria for the first few minutes. The term "drama queen" was never an understatement when it came to how Hanna handled her punishments.

**NNN**

It was her third spanking within 24 hours. From experience over the last two months it took an average of two to three spankings within a day's period in order for Hanna to behave for just one full day. It was emotionally draining for the three of them.

**NNN**

Sam kissed her on the bridge of her nose once she finally began to settle he patted her bottom lightly.

"Okay, baby doll, get up and pack your things."

**NNN**

Baby doll was the name she was called most often by her adoptive father and brothers. John had given the nick name to her as her Godfather when she was just a few months old. He was holding her and when he looked down he said she looked like a perfect baby doll. Since then the name stuck.

**NNN**

Hanna continued to cry softly and kept hiccupping as she tried to settle down. She gathered everything and packed it away. She pulled out her outfit for the day. On the bed she laid out a pair of black low rise panties with pink lace ruffles and a black lace push up bra, a short pink, plaid skirt, light pink tank top and to match she took out her black, knee high socks and pink knee high chuck Taylor converse shoes.

Dean walked out the bathroom wearing just his jeans. Hanna couldn't help but notice his strong biceps, triceps, becks and his flat iron board stomach. She knew her brothers never approved of their father's method for how he helped her cope with her Hyper- sexuality; but, she found herself wishing every single day that they would change their minds and ravish her sexually, as John often did when he was alive.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, is that okay?" Hanna asked either brother willing to request permission.

Dean looked at the time, "Since you waited for the last second as always, you have 10 minutes."

"10 minutes! Do you really think I'm going to be able to…..sigh."

She stopped when she saw Dean raise his eyebrow. The last spanking she just received was hard enough to help keep her in line.

"Okay, 10 minutes…fine."

As a punishment for the short shower time she undressed in front of them. She had no doubt in her mind that when caught off guard they both showed their true feelings. She had caught them both more than once checking her body out then adjusting their jeans afterwards.

Hanna dressed down to the bare and did it as slow as she could without making it obvious. Her top, her workout bra, her shorts; she stood there then glanced over to her brothers. She didn't smile and didn't say a word; it was a simple bat of her eyes. The message was clear. She was silently inviting either or both of them to join her. Once the message was received she then wrapped the bath robe around her and walked seductively into the bathroom while bringing just her panties to put on after. She shut the door behind her. The boys were left flabbergasted as she had never completely undressed in front of them before.

"Did that little girl do what I think she just did?" Dean asked Sam.

"She did, she really did."

Sam snapped his self out of it then looked over at Dean.

"Okay, don't get mad; but, what if dad was right? You know the way he took care of her."

"Are you serious? Look, dad was obviously a little twisted in the head. The only reason I never kicked his ass is because I saw how happy it made Hanna. She is only a child!"

"She isn't a child," Sam claimed.

"She isn't a woman!"

"Well, looking at that figure and that look she just shot at both of us tells me otherwise."

"Sam, come on. We agreed we wouldn't do that to her."

"That was before but now, now we are both going crazy! Think about it! It made her happy. It made dad happy Shit, it made all of us happy because she was good for at least three days instead of just one day. It's been two months since she has had sex! She is only getting worse. She can't help it and constantly spanking her is killing me emotionally."

Dean was losing his patience. He understood what Sam was saying but morally he was torn inside.

"Look! Now is not the time for this conversation. We have a demon to catch."

Before Sam could respond they heard the shower water turn off. A few moments later Hanna walked out wearing nothing more than her panties and a clip held in her towel dried hair. She smiled at them as if it was perfectly normal for her to be topless around them.

"So, did I make it?"

"Make what?" Sam asked trying to not stare at her perky, size 32C breasts.

"Did I make my 10 minute shower deadline?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, you made it," Sam answered with an awkward smile.

She smiled back at him and quickly got dressed. Dean looked at what she was wearing and couldn't help but smile; it was one of his favorite outfits on her. It also drove him mad sexually. He cleared his throat.

"Baby doll, you look adorable but could you please wear a jacket? It's hard enough keeping guys away from you when you wear jeans and a sweater."

She was in a good mood at that moment and was more than happy to oblige to her big brother's request.

**NNN**

Two hours of driving on the road after a big breakfast, Hanna had fallen asleep. It was her usual time for a nap. It was a daily routine that started a few weeks after the accident. Their father discovered that a nap at least kept her somewhat behaved for a few hours if not up to bedtime. On days she didn't have a nap (and this was before he began to make love to her) she would be close to out of control with her mood swings and her intense need for sexual pleasure. As a result, he and the boys had to make sure she took a daily hour nap if not two.

Dean looked up in his rearview mirror and found Hanna to be asleep, he smiled. Sam noticed and looked back and found himself wearing a smile as well.

"I swear sometimes I think she is possessed with a demon inside her," said Sam, "how else could you really explain how someone can look so damn innocent and yet be such a little devil at times?"

Dean laughed, "I don't know little bro, I don't know."

**NNN**

Two days go by since Hanna has had any real melt down. They stopped at a gas station. Hanna noticed a boy around her age that she found to be very cute walking into the mini gas mart. She was having a strong sexual urge and she decided that she was no longer going to wait around for her brothers to give in to her. She stayed as calm as she could even as she felt like she wanted to burst inside.

"I think I started…..(clears throat) you know, so I may be a bit longer in the bathroom, okay?"

Both Sam and Dean groan.

"Girl stuff, ugh, yeah, just go. Spare us the details please," scoffed Dean.

They watched their little sister walk into the mini mart to get the bathroom key. She was wearing a white strapless short dress that had multiple layered ruffles from top to bottom. With that she wore a medium width red belt, red cowgirl boots and a matching red cowgirl hat with pig tails tied together with two red bows. Close to three minutes later she walked out with a key in her hand. Dean watched her go around the corner to where the bathrooms were then focused his attention back onto pumping the gas. Sam was studying their next case.

Dean got in the car and drove over to the other side.

"How long should we wait? She has been in there forever," Dean complained.

"I don't know; give her a few more minutes. Could you hand me that black folder in the back please?"

Dean turned around to get the folder when he noticed Hanna's tote bag.

"Hey Sam, did you happen to see Hanna carrying anything in her hand?"

"Like what?"

"Like a smaller purse to hold her girl stick thing."

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked, "you mean a tampon?"

"Ugh, yeah, that."

"Actually, no, I don't recall, why?"

"Well, her tote bag is still here and it just seems like she has been gone just too long," he paused, "I'm going to check on her."

**NNN**

Dean walked over to the bathrooms and knocked on the women's bathroom door. There was no answer. He was about to knock again when he heard strange moaning noises coming from the back. He walked behind the bathroom building and found some guy thrusting himself up inside her like there was no tomorrow. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head from ecstasy, there was no doubt she was enjoying every single second of it. They were both too in to one another to notice him. Dean decided he was going to teach the guy a lesson. He pulled out his gun and quietly made his way next to both of them then put the gun to his head and cocked the trigger. The boy suddenly stopped thrusting into Hanna and froze. Hanna was more upset than afraid.

"What the hell Dean!"

"You little girl, watch your attitude. You are already in SOO much trouble!"

"You," said Dean to the boy, "get your tiny, little cock out of my sister."

He pulled out slowly and kept his hands up; Hanna un-wrapped her legs from his waist. Dean couldn't help but take a look and found out the boy was anything but little. He was a good eight and a half inches long and a three fourths inch wide. He was also still rock hard. There was one thing that Dean noticed. It upset him so much he saw red.

"You're not wearing a condom!"

"Dean! It's okay, he's…"

"Okay! No, it is NOT okay. You do not know this guy! Put your nose against the wall right now!"

"But Deeeaann."

"Now!"

Hanna stuck out her bottom lip but obeyed. Dean then got a close look at the boys face and realized he looked closer to Hanna's age.

"What's your name and how old are you?"

"It's Tristan and I'm 17 sir," he answered with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Sorry sir, the gun is just really making me nervous. I don't want to die."

"If I put it away do you promise not to run?"

"Yes sir."

Dean looked into his frightened big blue eyes and decided to believe him and put his gun away. The boy started to pull his pants up.

"I didn't give you permission to do that now did I?"

He swallowed hard, "no sir, sorry sir."

"Tell me the truth, how many girls have you slept with before?"

"None sir, not until today."

Dean looked at his face and body. The boy could easily play a stunt double for the actor, Zack Efron.

"You're a pretty good looking kid, how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Umm thank you sir. I don't know sir but I swear it's true. I spend a lot of time studying. I want to get into Yale but my parents can't afford it; so, I do what I can to try and get a scholarship. I don't have time for girls."

"Really? What do you want to be?"

"First a lawyer then move my way up to be a Supreme Court judge."

"Okay, and what made today the day you decide to pop your cherry?"

"Sir, no disrespect but Hanna is absolutely beautiful. I just had the idea that losing my virginity to someone as radiant as she, well, it was an opportunity I couldn't say no to. Plus, she told me she would guide me every step of the way. She did, she's a great teacher."

"Mmm yeah, I'm sure she is. Alright, I originally was going to pound your face in; but, seeing as you're a minor I'm going to take a different approach."

"Wait, sir, why are you going to hit me?"

Dean laughed, "because little boy, you just fucked my sister; but, now that I know a little about you and you appear to be a good kid, I'm going to teach you a lesson. One, you must always wear a condom and two, don't be so easily succumbed to a pretty face. It will only get you in trouble. This is for your own good."

"Wha, what are you going to do?" He asked in a panic.

"I told you I'm going to teach you a lesson. Now, follow Hanna's example and put your nose against the wall."

"Why do you even care what I do?"

"I don't usually but I find myself here in the moment to guide a kid in the right direction. I admit, it's not something I normally do. Just take it as a gift."

"Ye, yes sir," Tristan answered nervously.

Dean moved Hanna over to the other side so he could have a clear area to work in. He unbuckled his belt, pulled it from his 501 jeans and folded it in half.

"Now, I'm going to spank you with my belt. I'm only going to give you 30 lashes."

"Only!"

"Yes, only! Now interlock your fingers and hold them against the back of your head."

Tristan did as he was told.

"Okay, here we go."

The boy was shaking. He had never been spanked before. This was the first time he has ever misbehaved. It was simply his nature to follow rules and do the right thing.

Wap! Wap! Wap! Wap! Wap!

This continued to Dean's count of 30. The boy was sobbing by time he finished.

"Okay, it's over. Pull up your pants and go."

Tristan pulled up his clothes and looked at Deans with the saddest eyes. He kept looking over at Hanna who had her back towards him.

"I told you to go. What are you waiting for?"

He looked over at Hanna again, "Sir, I know it's not the gentleman thing to do by having sex with a girl you met for just five minutes; but, there is just something about your sister. Sir, may I please have her number?"

"Are you really asking me that after all this?"

"I know sir, this is not the ideal situation but I can't turn back time, please."

Dean looked at the boy and even though the sensitive one was normally Sam, Dean found himself feeling something for him.

Sigh…"Hanna; do you want him to have your number?"

She looked at him, "yes, I would."

"Oh, I can't believe this. Fine, make it quick."

"Thank you sir."

Tristan handed his cell phone to Hanna so she could type in her phone number. She did so then handed it back with a smile. She moved forward and gave him a sweet tender kiss.

"Thank you for helping me," she smiled.

"You're more than welcome. I'll text you later."

"Okay, bye."

He smiled then looked at Dean and held out his hand. Dean couldn't believe the situation he was in but took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you sir for the lesson. I have never been punished before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Well, then you're welcome. Now please go. I need to properly deal with my naughty little sister."

"Yes sir, bye," he began to walk off, "bye Hanna," he said one last time before disappearing around the corner.

Dean waited for him to be out of site before turning his attention over to the young girl in front of him.

"Hanna Ashlyn Winchester, you are in deep, deep trouble."

"Deeaan, can't I be punished at the motel instead? Please."

"Oh you will be. What I'm about to give you now is simply a warm up."

Dean lifted up her dress and held it in place; her bottom was already bare as her panties were hanging down around her left boot. He gave her no warning. He simply began.

Wap! Wap! Wap! Wap!

She was wiggling her bottom, fiercely trying to dodge the sting of the leather.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how dangerous and how stupid it was what you did?"

"I know that now but honest Dean, I couldn't think right. I was so horny!"

She began to sob. Dean stopped at 10. He took a deep breath and put his belt back on.

"Pull up your panties Hanna and let's go."

She obeyed and just looked sadly over at her brother. He gave her a small smile and took her hand. They walked back to the car, she cried the entire way. Once at the car, he helped her in the back. She looked over at Sam with endless tears falling down her cheeks."

Sam gave a disappointed look as Dean got in the car next.

"What did our baby sister do this time?" Sam asked Dean as he knew Hanna wouldn't be able to explain well through her crying.

"Are you ready for this? I caught her fucking some guy she just met in the store."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes then back at Hanna.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Sam yelled at her.

"Oh, and they weren't wearing a condom."

"But, I'm on the PILL!" She cried.

"Do you know how many STD's there are out there! The birth control pill doesn't protect you from that!"

"He was a virgin!" Hanna screamed back through her crying.

"How in the hell did you know that?"

"He told me. He was really nervous and I had to tell him everything to do."

"This…this is freaking unbelievable!"

Sam was just as furious as Dean if not more.

"How old was this guy?"

"He's just 17," Dean answered.

"What did you do to him?"

"I spanked him."

"Spanked him? You spanked someone else's child? What would ever possess you to do such a thing!"

"I don't know really know; but, I did so sue me."

Dean answered as he started the car. By time they reached the hotel, Hanna finally began to really calm down. She still had a strong sexual need as she and Tristan were unable to finish. Dean got out and went to the office to check in. Sam was still fuming.

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"Oh, not as sorry as you are going to be."

"Wha…you are going to spank me too?"

She began to cry again.

"Yes, I am.

"Sammy, noooo."

Dean got back in the car to drive closer to their room.

"What's the matter now?"

"Sa, Sam, Sammy said he, he is going to, to spank me toooo?"

She barely managed to answer through her heavy tears and crying. Dean looked at Sam and gave him a nod then back at Hanna.

"Sorry Hanna but it is what it is. You did something dangerous and extremely irresponsible."

She just stuck out her bottom lip and began crying really hard again. Dean and Sam both sighed as Dean started the car and drove around to the back of the hotel. He parked and they both got out. Hanna didn't move.

"Hanna, come on, let's go…out!" Dean instructed firmly.

"Nooo…."

"Hanna, you have five seconds to get out of the car or I'm going to pull you out myself. If I do I will spank you out here in the open for disobeying me….1…2….3…."

"Okay, okay," she cried as she made her way out of the Impala.

"Grab what you can please," said Dean in a softer tone than previous.

Hanna grabbed her tote bag and special blanket then stood there and waited for her brothers to grab the luggage. She followed them to the room. She walked as slow as she could.

"Hanna, speed it up," said Sam.

Once inside the room Hanna put down her bag and blanket on the bed furthest from the window. She sat down and just stared at her feet, afraid to have eye contact with either of her brothers. Dean and Sam brought in everything needed for the night. Dean took out a wooden spoon from one of the bags and sat next to his little sister as Sam sat across from them on the other bed.

"Hanna, do you know why you about to get this spanking?" Dean asked.

She sniffled, "cause I gave into my urges and had un-safe sex with a guy I just met."

"Yes, that is pretty much it; okay, over my lap little girl."

She hesitated but after a couple of moments she made her way over her brother's lap. He positioned her as comfortably as he could. He flipped up her dress and pulled her pink cotton panties down to the middle of her thighs. He had already given her a warm up back at the gas station. He began immediately with the wooden spoon for a non-stop 30 seconds. She cried and kicked and squirmed as she held on tight to his leg.

"I'll never do it again! I'll never do it again! I'm sorry!"

He handed the spoon over to Sam then guided Hanna up onto his lap. He left her panties down knowing Sam would just have pulled them right back down. He held for a moment in his arms and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Okay baby doll, go over to Sam and then we can put this behind us."

She was sobbing as she got up from Dean's lap and walked just a step or two over to Sam. She stood there for just a moment as she and Sam looked at each other eye to eye. He put the spoon down, sighed then put her over his lap. He flipped up her dress and began to spank her using only his hand. He too spanked her non-stop but it was closer to a minute. She tried to get away but he had a strong hold on her. Once he was finally finished with her spanking she couldn't speak coherently. Sam pulled up her panties then just held her in his arms. He rocked her for close to five minutes before she even began to calm down.

"I really am so sorry. It just hurts so much," Hanna cried softly.

"What, the spanking?" Dean asked.

"My urges; I ache to be filled inside. It's hard to explain. I miss daddy so much. He always knew how to make it right."

Hanna cried a few more minutes before calming down for a second time. Sam gave her several sweet, tender kisses.

"Hey baby doll, why don't you take a shower? It'll help make you feel better okay," suggested Dean.

She wiped away a few tears and looked up at Dean who was now standing in front of her.

"Okay," she smiled slightly.

She found her suitcase and pulled out slate colored fitted pajama bottoms that tied with a bright satin pink bow and a long sleeve pink thermal top to match. She laid it out on the bed to dress into after her shower. She grabbed a pair of turquoise low rise panties with a rock star placed on the back and went into the bathroom to shower. She was under no restricted timeline so she took her time.

"Sam, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you were right?"

"About what, Hanna and taking over where dad left off?"

"Yes, it was the look on her face when I caught her with that Tristan kid. It wasn't just some great fuck. It was as if she had finally found some peace to calm the "sex monster" that lives inside her. It's hard to explain really but I think we should do it," said Dean.

"Okay, fine, when?"

"I say when she gets out of the shower, maybe?"

"You could or it can start IN the shower," suggested Sam.

"Okay, next question, do we take turns or we both satisfy her at the same time?

"Why don't you start and I'll stand near and we'll just see what she chooses to do?"

Dean took a deep breath, "Wow, okay, I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"If it helps just remember we don't share the same DNA as Hanna."

"That doesn't really help."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes quickly and took another deep breath.

"Umm, hey, what if you went first?"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think that would help me ease into this."

Sam undressed and went in the bathroom. He pulled open the shower curtain and stuck his head in.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

She was just rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. She saw Sam and smiled.

"Umm do you need something?" She asked.

"Yes, actually, I was thinking I could use a really good shower myself. Do you mind if I join you?"

Hanna grew a smile from ear to ear, "are you serious? Yes, defiantly!"

Sam stepped in sporting a bit of a hard on. Hanna's eyes instantly took notice and grabbed hold of it without hesitation. Her aggression caught him off guard a bit.

"Woah! Easy there tiger, we're in no rush."

"I know but I have wanted you and Dean for so long; even when daddy was alive."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. When daddy was making love to me I would fantasize that you and Dean would walk in and join us. I wanted all three of you at once."

"Really? Wow, you really are a feisty one. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Hanna smiled up at her big brother then stood on her toes for a minute to kiss him deeply. He was more than happy to return the kiss. She moved from his lips to his neck, down his chest then she dropped to her knees. She happily began to suck on his long, thick manhood. It didn't take long to make him rock hard. He guided her to stand back up and she did. He didn't say a word; he picked her up, turned around up against the shower tile wall as she wrapped her legs around his back. He entered himself gently up inside her young enchanted trail. He slid himself in and out of her slowly and closely. It was everything she had ever fantasized about. He felt even more wonderful than she anticipated. He began to pick up his speed as she too felt amazing. The way her love cave engulfed his rod was unexpected. He started to thrust up inside her harder and faster.

"Oh my God Sam! Oh my God! YES! YES! YES!

He continued to please his adopted baby sister and found his self forgetting about any reservation he possibly ever had about being with Hanna in this way.

"Dean! Sam, I want Dean here too," Hanna breathed heavily.

He was breathing just as heavy as his entire body was feeling orgasmic.

"Okay," he breathed, "let's call him together. 1..2…3"

"DEAN!" they both called out.

He ran in then stopped. Neither said a word, they looked at him with immense pleasure shown in their eyes. He knew right away what they wanted. He then looked at the size of the shower.

"Meet me on the bed. Hurry up," he said with authority and left.

Hanna kissed Sam deeply.

"Damn, I love it when he takes charge. Even when I'm in trouble," she said through her shallow thick breaths.

"And when I take charge?"

"Same thing. Why do you think I'm always horny? You both drive me wild."

She kissed him again and he gave it right back to her with even more force.

"Okay," said Sam as he slipped his self out of Hanna, "let's not keep Dean waiting."

Hanna gave her brother a big smile and nodded. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for each of them. They both dried off minimally and walked into the other room. Dean was shirtless but it was as far as he had gotten. He was having second thoughts. He looked over at his nude brother and sister. They were both beautiful, both had amazing bodies.

Hanna smiled, "I think big brother needs our help Sam."

"I think you're right," he smirked.

Sam sat on the end of the bed to watch Hanna help get Dean relaxed. She stood in front of him. Her perky breasts were directly in front of his mouth. She played with her nipples a little.

"Do you like what you see Dean?"

He cleared his throat and admitted that he did.

"Do you want to suck on them?"

He looked up at her and began to lean forward as to take a nipple into his mouth. She let him get close then she quickly moved away and giggled. She was going to tease him, make him work for it, make him and now Sam chase her.

It did help Dean start to feel relaxed when he saw how playful and happy his little sister looked.

Dean laughed, "You little tease monkey! Get back over here," he demanded playfully.

"No, you have to catch me first," she giggled.

He went forward and she dodged Dean then Sam tried to catch her and she managed to dodge him as well and made it to the other side of the room.

"You call yourself hunters," she teasingly mocked.

Both boys looked at each other, "Oh it's on!" They said in unison.

Both went after her, she had nowhere to go this time, she was cornered. She fell victim to them but was a willing victim.

"Oh no, please, no, don't pleasure me. Oh whoa is me," she said with an even higher voice to show a different character.

They each laughed. Dean picked her up and carried her over to the bed and dropped her.

"Ooo Sam, did you see her boobies bounce?"

"Yeah! I think I want to see that again," he smiled.

Hanna took what he said and went with it.

"Well if you want to see them bounce again, I know a great way to do that."

"Oh really?" Said Sam with the rise of his eyebrow, "and how is that?"He smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"I'll show you."

She positioned herself in front Sam and opened herself up for him to enter back inside. He slid back in and began to thrust himself deep inside her.

"Oohh, you were right, they are very bouncy," said Sam before he kissed her passionately.

They both looked over at Dean who was still wearing his jeans. They could see he was enjoying what he was watching by the big bulge he had in front of his pants. Hanna looked up at Dean and she had caught his eye. He looked at her directly.

"Dean, may I please taste you?" She asked with a few fluttery bats of her eyes.

"Humm, well, how can I say no when you asked me so nicely."

He finished undressing and as he did Sam pulled out and had Hanna turn over and get on all fours. He slid back inside from behind as Dean laid down in front of her on the bed; giving her perfect access to his manhood. She was pleasantly pleased to see that Dean was also well endowed. She took him into her mouth and sucked on him slowly yet firmly. It wasn't long before he was rock hard.

"Mmm, hey Sammy, I want to switch places with you," moaned Dean.

Sam smiled at him and pulled out. He repositioned Hanna and she was more than happy to follow direction. Sam had her lay on her side. Dean lay behind her on his side and entered inside of her from behind. The immense pleasure took over his whole body. He was in absolute ecstasy. Sam was in front of Hanna further up so she could now put him inside her mouth. She could taste her own juices on him and it turned her on even further. They repositioned themselves and took turns a number of times. They each exploded with **multiple** orgasms. It took a couple of hours of un-denying pleasure before the three could no longer continue for the evening.

They each collapsed from exhaustion. Each sweaty, each more than 100% satisfied. All the built up sexual tension they had for the other over the last couple of years was finally released. After a few minutes of relaxing, Hanna was feeling awake enough to take another quick shower. After she did each of the boys did as well.

They each wore comfortable clothing and took a nap on the same bed, holding one another with Hanna in the middle.

**NNN**

Things were much more relaxed. Hanna would still get spanked; but, it was close to once every two to three weeks due to normal teenage stubbornness; compared to every other day for an extreme need to give an attitude adjustment. Their bond with one another was even more un-breakable than before.


End file.
